Compute Confessions
by teruteru-kun
Summary: For once, the clubroom is actually quiet. AyumuxHiyono. oneshot.


**COMPUTE CONFESSIONS**

* * *

"Hey, are you still here?" Ayumu tapped his knuckles against the clubroom's door before entering.

Strange. She didn't answer. Maybe she left school already? It was unusual for the clubroom to be quiet. What happened to the usual sound of her fingers shifting furiously over her computer keyboard? It was regular for Ayumu to walk in the room to find her attached to her laptop typing away. So this silence was definitely questionable. Even if she weren't researching something, she would be either singing to herself or wolfing down his lunch. Something _must _have been wrong.

He peered into the room, cracking the door open slowly. The atmosphere felt cold and still. Alert, his eyes scanned the room as he shut the door behind him.

There she was. She was in the chair she normally sat in with the computer right in front of her. However, this time she was slouched over and unmoving. Her head was buried into crossed arms, which were supported by the table; her face was not visible to him.

Ayumu raised an eyebrow, suspicious of this irregular behavior from the pigtailed girl. What was wrong with her? Was she depressed or something? No. That couldn't be it—she wouldn't be the type to bottle everything up and keep quiet about it. Maybe she was just acting—No. What would be the point in that? Did he do something to make her mad? Did something bad happen to her?

Something bad. He felt his muscles tense up as a chill shot up his spine. Had something happened to her while he was gone?

He hurried over to Hiyono, grabbing a hold of her wrist. Her head remained down as he checked her pulse. A wave of relief washed over him; she was okay. He exhaled, loosening his grip as he set her hand to rest once more onto the table. It was good to know she wasn't harmed in any way, but that must only mean… she was sleeping?

Hiyono? Sleeping? She wasn't really the type to sleep or take naps at school—that was more of _his_ job. Most of the time she was bursting with an overwhelming amount of energy, so it was hard to believe she was actually _sleeping_.

Well, even if she was an overly hyper high school girl, she still was human. And seeing that she left her computer on, she most likely fell asleep without intent to. There were numerous times he had listened to her complain about her laptop's short battery life, so she would have turned it off before dozing off.

He wondered whether or not wake her up, but then again, he never liked being disturbed in the middle of a nap, so he decided to leave her be. Besides, she was probably extremely exhausted.

I should at least turn off the computer for her. He took hold of the mouse and the screen illuminated.

**ENTER PASSWORD: **

Seriously? Ayumu frowned, feeling slightly irritated. Why does she have to make turning off a computer so difficult?

He placed his hands over the keyboard and gave it a shot. He typed in the numbers of her birth date first, but it was denied.

T R A D E S E C R E T

_Access denied._

H I Y O N O P U N C H

_Access denied._

He paused for a moment, hesitating a bit before typing again.

N A R U M I S A N

_Access denied._

Now he felt stupid. He ran one hand through his unruly brown hair in annoyance. What the hell was he doing anyways? He should just leave the computer on and wait for the power to die out. Who cares if she gets mad when she finds out her battery was wasted? It was her fault for sleeping with her computer on in the first place.

He glanced at the screen again before pressing his fingers against the laptop.

A Y U M U

_Welcome, Hiyono Yuizaki. Now loading…_

He blinked a few times, staring at the computer screen. His name… the password… she used it.

Ayumu felt his cheeks heat up with color.

"Che." That idiot girl. He quickly logged out and set the computer to shut down. Why would she make that her password?

He snatched a glimpse of the sleeping girl at the corner of his eye.

But to be honest, it did make him a _little_ happy.

No. He closed the laptop shut. _Him?_ Happy about _that? _No way. There was no way that this weird pigtailed girl was winning his heart over by a stupid password.

He grunted, shrugging off his opened school uniform blazer from his shoulders. He slipped his arms out of the sleeves and removed the jacket. "It's too hot in here." He muttered to himself, his face was still flushed slightly.

He turned to look over at Hiyono again, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Lightly, Ayumu placed his blazer over her shoulders, careful not to wake her.

There's no way he'd fall for a girl like that.


End file.
